


Keep Him Happy

by SaiyanPrincess3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always self sacrificing though, Angst, Dean's a good big brother, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean comes back from hell the reader has to figure out what her past relationship with Dean means for her new relationship with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Him Happy

 You woke up to the sound of someone banging on your hotel door. Sam bolted up in the bed beside you instantly reaching for his gun. No one should have known where the two of you were. Sam was out of the bed and slowly creeping his way towards the door when the pounding happened again. You were behind him with a silver blade and a flask of holy water within seconds. The entire room was silent for a moment and then you heard it.

“Come on, Sammy! Open up!” Dean. You hadn't heard that voice in months. Your heart dropped. What sick monster was using Dean as a ruse to lure the two of you out? Both of you knew that couldn't be Dean outside. Dean had died four months ago. When Sam flung the door open you instantly threw holy water at the monster. There was no flinching, obviously not a demon then. Sam reached back and grabbed the silver blade from your hand. 'Dean' sighed, obviously exasperated and pulled out his own. Your eyes narrowed as he pulled the blade across his skin and there was no reaction.

How could this be possible. You put your hands on Sam's shoulder and pulled him down so you could speak in his ear. “Make him use ours, Sammy.” The younger Winchester nodded and held out the silver blade he'd taken from you.

“Are you kiddin' me, Sammy?” You felt your boyfriend tense under your hands.

“Don't, she's the only one that calls me that now.” You watched the fake hurt flash across 'Dean's' features before he took the knife from Sam's hand and pulled it across his skin right below the other cut.

“Satisfied?” Your eyes went wide as you stared at the man that should have never been able to stand in front of you again. This was really Dean. Both you and Sam moved out of the way to allow Dean to enter the hotel room before you watched Sam launch himself into Dean's arms for a hug. You stood there frozen in place. Shit… Shit! “Bring it in, sweetheart.” Dean moved to you after he'd released Sam and pulled you tightly against his chest.

When he released you he finally looked around the room and noticed there was only one bed. “Hotel's pretty booked up, huh?” You saw the hope in his eyes. How were you supposed to tell the man you loved that you'd moved on with none other than his brother when he'd been in Hell?

Sam was the one that finally spoke. “Uh… Actually, no. The place is pretty empty.” You watched that little spark of hope drain from Dean. He looked between you and his brother with a sad resignation on his face.

“I see. I'll head down to the lobby and get a room. We have shit we need to talk about tomorrow.” Sam stepped in front of his brother before he had the chance to walk out the door.

“Dean, how are you here?” The elder Winchester shrugged before he moved passed his brother.

“I dunno, Sam, that's one of the things we've gotta talk about.”

You sank onto the bed as you watched Dean exit the hotel room and shut the door quietly behind him. You tried to fight the tears that were forming in your eyes. You couldn't help the relief that washed over you. Sam moved to sit next to you and wrapped his arm around your shoulders. He didn't know what was going to happen all he knew in that moment was his brother was back and you loved Dean.

 

When the morning broke over the horizon you hadn't slept anymore than you had when Dean knocked on the door. You walked out of the hotel room where Sam had finally fallen back to sleep and slid up on the hood of the Impala.

“Baby, he's home.” You rested your hand on her hood and leaned back letting your hair fan out over the windshield. “Dean's home, I know you haven't liked me and Sam driving you.” You rubbed your hand across the smooth metal of the car.

“I don't know, if this is how you always talk to her, I'm sure she didn't mind you.” You jumped at Dean's voice. His face pulled into a smile and his green eyes crinkled around the edges.

“She doesn't like anyone that's not you.” You slid off the hood of the car and pulled the keys from your pocket. When you held them out he grabbed them, making sure to avoid touching your hand.

“So you and Sam, huh?” Dean fidgeted back and forth on his feet. “I mean, that's kinda weird.”   
“I don't know, Dean. He helps a lot. I care about him.” Dean nodded and you felt the tears prickling at your eyes again.

“You love him?” You sniffled and shrugged your shoulders.

“I don't know… It's not like we've been together since the moment you were gone.” Dean looked back up at you.

“But you did get with my brother while I was gone.” You nodded and looked away, avoiding his emerald gaze.

“I thought you were dead.” You heard Dean sigh but you kept your gaze trained on the horizon.

“I was dead, [Y/N]. I can't blame you for what you did while I was gone. My only question is what do we do now?” You shrugged your shoulders again.

“I won't hurt him, Dean. I won't hurt, Sammy.” You could feel that jade stare piercing into you.

“I know you won't. I don't think I could ever look at you the same if you did.” At those words you snapped your head back to the man standing in front of you. “Does that really shock you, [Y/N]?” You shook your head 'no' and sniffled again.

“Nothing you do shocks me anymore, Dean. I think he's scared I'm going to leave him now that you're back.” Dean pulled you into hug and you couldn't help but relax into the familiar strength of his arms.

“I figured he would be the second I saw the one bed.” You couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled up and out of your mouth.

“If he wakes up and I'm not there, it's only going to make it worse.” Dean let you pull out of his arms and with a sad smile on his lips he followed you to the room you'd been sharing with Sam.

“Keep him happy, [Y/N].” Your nod was the only acknowledgment that you'd heard him as you pulled the door open to go learn the new dynamics of your strange little family.  


End file.
